


Sleepless Nights

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Breastfeeding, baby-Clary, baby-Isabelle, toddler-Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jocelyn thinks about her old life and her new life while feeding Clary late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything that is part of the Shadowhunter World by the lovely Cassandra Clare.

August 1991

Jocelyn woke up to a crying. She rolled over and found the source of the crying. It was her little baby. Her face she wrinkled up and bright red. Jocelyn picked her up, “Sh...baby girl. It’s okay mama’s here,” The infant calmed down, but was still whimpering, “Are you hungry Clarissa?” She knew the baby couldn’t respond, but it was nice to have someone to talk to and she read somewhere that it a baby knew their mother’s voice and that it was comforting.

Clarissa was the most beautiful thing ever. She had thick bright red hair, she was so small, and she had the blue eyes that most babies were born with. The milky blue that would most likely change. Jocelyn hoped that the baby got her green eyes and not her ex husband's brown eyes.

It was funny how she wasn’t even a week old, yet Jocelyn couldn’t imagine her life without her. She was Jocelyn’s everything. She had never loved someone as much as she loved this little girl. Jocelyn wished that her parents could have met Clarissa.  
     
She thought about how she almost ran into Maryse Lightwood, her son Alec, and her new baby. She had been at the market getting food for her dinner. Clarissa laid asleep strapped to her chest in one of those baby wraps. When she turned turned to the cleaning sections when she recognized the black haired women with blue eyes. She was carrying the baby close to her chest. The baby was tight wrapped in pink blanket. Her son Alec was sat in the cart swinging his chubby toddler legs back and forth. Jocelyn hurriedly made her way to self check out and just about ran out of the store after paying.

She continued to think of how close that was and how she would have to find a new place to shop. Then she heard a little squeak come her chest, “You done?”

Jocelyn burped her and then rocked her back to sleep. She looked at the clock and saw it was about two in the morning. She’d probably be up with Clarissa in about two or three hours.

That was the only bad thing about Clarissa. She didn’t like for her mother to get any sleep. She would be a lot more fun when she started to sleep through the night.


End file.
